warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Private Quarters
The Warehouse created a set of strange rooms for each agent. This rooms are technically pocket dimensions that to the users desires. Aden Aden's soul created a massive room whose floor feels and looks like a cloud when you go inside, symbolizing Aden's affiliation with the element of Air. Overall, the room bears a faintly Egyptian feel with columns and walls covered in depictions of the Egyptian pantheon and mythological history (a small section of this history, the reign of Pharaoh Akhenaten, is scratched out, as is a picture of Apophis). A skylight displays the moon among the stars, symbolizing his love of the night, as well as his Spacial powers. In the center of the room, what appears to be a hole in the clouds reveals the Ancient Egyptian empire below. The combined effect gives the illusion that the room itself is floating in the upper atmosphere, between the Earth and the heavens. At the back of the room, a statue of a being made of the four classical elements stands. This statue holds a flagpole which bears a green flag bearing a set of scales with the alchemical symbol for "Sun" beneath it, blowing gently in an unfelt wind. This flag has a deeply personal meaning to Aden, one he refuses to discuss. On the left wall is a painting of his mental world: The City of Prose, which acts as a portal into his mindscape. A secret door inside a column leads to the Land of Prisms and Frogs, a forested world with a golden ring around it that orbits a blue sun. Blaine Brady Brady's room has the appearance of a grass field with a brick path leading to a Frank Lloyd Wright/Ludwig Mies van der Rohe style house. Inside the house is a living room, a bed room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a library. The house is also decorated with various items Brady has purchased over his life, including LEGO sculptures, a collection of chemical elements, various photos and paintings, and souvenirs from his travels. In the living room, there is a shelf of Brady's favorite films and televison shows on DVD. Outside the house, various trees and a river. The entire field is surrounded by a 10 foot tall brick wall. Above the wall is the illusion of various places, according to Brady's mind. There is also a small building, similar to the house. The smaller building is a lab, for Brady to do scientiic experiments. Bri Garrett Garr ett's room is based on his love for the ocean. Consisting on two parts, one room for swimming and guests, and the other for himself to relax and view a simulated live screen of the ocean (controlled via remote to change the selection of which ocean to view), it is spefically made for his interests and readiness for others to visit. His stuffed animals, specifically placed in the Personal Effects Storage, have a special mini-bed for them in case Garrett wants to talk to them about recent events and let off some steam. Felix Felix's room is quite depressing, as he only comes to it when he is upset. It takes the form of a large empty field of grass set in shades of light grey and white. On a small hill is a cherry tree, the only thing containing colour. Ruined cobblestone walls dot the landscape, containing a small bed, a bookshelf and a shower in various areas. Though the plain seems endless, it is actually a recursive space. Going too far in any particular direction will simply bring you back to the door. Juan Juan's room adapted to his love of Meso-America, effectively forming a Mayan-style chamber. The windows display what looks like a vast jungle scattered with the trappings of an Aztec city. On the back wall is a charmed Mayan calendar that tells the date according to Mayan time keeping, with the last five days, the unnamed days, marked in red. Behind a secret door at the back of the room is a statue of Thor designed to hold Thor's Gear and Hammer. Another door leads outside to the jungle, where Juan practices with his boomerang, his powers, and the Hammer. The jungle is also home to a life-size statue of Dialga. Another building in the city opens into the Land of Dragons and Metronomes, where he goes when he gets "time headaches". Mr. Kipling Mary Mary's room has a Norse feel. The door itself is set in the side of a simply massive Viking dining hall. At one end, a large window displays a cloud of space and nebulas in the shape of an enormous ash tree, Yggdrasil, with markings indicating where each world lies. The result gives the impression that the room lies in the void outside the universe. At the other end of the hall, a pair of double doors leads to a grassy meadow whose only occupant is a statue of Giratina. A statue of Odin in the center of the room, directly in front of the holds a spear Juan once forged for her. Ghostly apparitions of warriors from all sorts of battles and cultures wander about sparring or feasting, all of them willing to lend her their strength should she desire it (In effect, they are her personal Einherjar). Matt Nick Nikki Tyler